


Hot Flashes

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Froger Week [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fingering, Freddie is a Sweetheart, Low key sickfic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Freddie, Omega!Roger, Sex Toys, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Freddie is a good friend and will always look after Roger. No matter what he needs.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536466
Comments: 22
Kudos: 96
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Hot Flashes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder:
> 
> my work in no way discredits Freddie as a homosexual, person of color, who passed away due to complications from aids. If you would like to participate in a debate about these critical subjects, do it somewhere else.  
Fanfiction does not have to be plausible. If you want something written a certain way, feel free to write your own fanfiction ❤️
> 
> Don’t like = Don’t read  
Enjoy it, sweethearts

"Freddie... I'm not feeling so well."

It is unusual for Roger to sound so small. And when Freddie looks up from his water painting- he can instantly tell the other Omega is indeed not doing too well.

"Oh darling." Freddie opens his arms for Roger to fall into an easy embrace. The kitchen chair groans under their combined weight. "You poor thing, what is it?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Roger mumbles. His forehead scorching hot against Freddie's neck.

Freddie gently rocks him from side to side with Roger slumped against his chest. With one subtle whiff, Freddie can tell the younger Omega smells slightly different, sweeter. If it were anyone else, Freddie might have suggested that Roger was in heat.

But in the past year that they have lived together, or before that, Roger has never gotten a heat.

The younger Omega had admitted (after three months of sharing an apartment, a usual heat cycle) that he didn't even have the money to get himself checked at a fertility clinic to make sure nothing is wrong with him or figure out why he doesn't get his heats. 

Freddie at the time had replied that once they're rich and famous, they will find the best doctor for Roger. Having no other consolation for now. 

To which Roger had managed to smile, but the subject had carefully been dropped after that. 

Until this weekend at least. 

Freddie continues to rock Roger in his arms, swaying him slowly to the tune stubbornly stuck in Freddie's head. 

"What about we bring you over to the couch, lay you down and watch a movie to get your mind off things?"

Rogers lip quirks in a lopsided smile. Trying to play his discomfort off with his charms. Though he's undeniably pale, sweaty and trembling with violent shivers all at the same time.

His charming facade is short lived. His lips curl into an uncomfortable pout, he slumps into Freddie chest. 

"Please?"

"Come on then."

Roger let's out a squeak when Freddie hoists him up into the air, off the poor chair that won't live if they continue to abuse it with their combined weight and carries Roger to the couch. His toned arms are carefully wrapped around Roger, but the sickly Omega clutches onto his best friend regardless.

The walk is short. Their apartment is small.

Still, Freddie manages to nearly trip over a lump in the carpet, but catches himself stumbling before he face plants.

He tries and fails miserably not to jostle Roger too much. "I'm sorry." Freddie cringes.

"Don't fall." Roger chuckles, cheeks dimpling in his easy smile. 

When Freddie settles him in the far corner of the couch, his spot, he tries to lower him as slowly as his poor arm muscles are capable of. 

Roger, as soon as his body hits the red velvety cushions, curls himself up in a tight ball against his own violent shivers. Knees drawn to his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs.

"I'm cold and hot at the same time." He complains with clattering teeth. 

Freddie's heart bursts and he coos at the sight. He pushes Rogers sweaty bangs away from his flushed forehead. 

"Here, have my sweater, Dear."

He carefully doesn't mention that he's worn said sweater for the last week and hadn't even washed it in a while, but Roger doesn't seem to mind Freddie's scent clinging onto it. 

As soon as Freddie is out of the sweater and slides it over Rogers head, Roger melts. 

He carefully bundles himself into the soft material and nuzzles his nose into the collar.

"That's nice."

Freddie gives him a tender kiss on his blotchy cheek when the soft blue eyes disappear behind heavy eyelids. Freddie secretly hopes Rogers fever won't bleed into band practice next Tuesday, they've already paid for their time in the practice space.

No need to worry Roger with such details. He'll just have to nurse him better before then.

"Try to get some rest, okay?" Freddie's voice is low vibrates against the walls in the quiet stuffy room. 

Roger smiles without opening his eyes. He doesn't have to see, he can feel Freddie's breath against his cheeks. Blowing cool air onto his radiating skin.

"Okay."

Roger quietly waits with his head on the armrest of their ratty old couch as Freddie pops Metropolis into their stolen video-player. 

They have watched it too often. The tape is worn and won't last long, like most of their belongings.

When Freddie slides back onto the couch, Roger murmurs something incoherent into the crook of his elbow.

"What was that, Darling?"

"Cold." Roger summarizes. 

Freddie crawls to the corner of the couch and wedges himself between the back of the couch and Roger, to cuddle Roger from behind. Strong, familiar arms wrap around his waist protectively. 

Roger quickly reaches behind himself to clutch Freddie's hand against his chest. 

It doesn't take long for them to get comfortable. Not when they have done this a thousand times before.

Rogers fingers easily intertwine with Freddie's, fitting together like a puzzle. Their bodies melt against one another and Freddie's leg slips between Rogers.

It is so easy for Freddie to stop squinting at the small black and white television screen, to instead tend for his ailing friend.

The older man sneakily glances over Rogers shoulder to scan over his face instead of the movie. (Of which the opening credits are still being listed) 

Roger looks thoughtful, despite the sleepy drooping of his eyelids. His eyebrows knit together in a worried frown. 

"I'm feeling very weird, Fred."

Freddie squeezes his hand. _I'm here. You're okay._ "How weird?"

"I don't know." Roger rubs his cold feet against Freddie's calves. His entire body is stuck in limbo between too cold and too hot. "Just _weird_."

They fall into silence again.

Roger is trying to warm up, while Freddie has a nervous feeling that he knows exactly what is wrong with his friend.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Okay?"

Freddie releases his hand from Rogers grip to slide it down to Rogers slightly bloated stomach. There he gently splays his fingers wide to rub the smooth skin there. 

"Are you having cramps?"

Roger practically melts against his chest. Sighing. "Yes- don't stop doing that."

"I won't." Freddie promises. "And, have you been a bit hungry today?"

"Had a big lunch... and dinner." Roger hums, thinking along. "Food poisoning?"

"No, no. Eh... Have you been horny... lately?"

"I'm always horny." Roger grins, eyes still closed. 

Freddie squeezes his hand to indicate his seriousness. "Come on, Rog. I'm worried about you."

The tone of his voice rubs the younger Omega the wrong way. He's uncharacteristically firm, Roger twists his neck to glance at him with wide hazy blue eyes.

Too hazy.

Roger swallows thickly, taking a heavy moment before admittedly nodding.

"Y-yes, I guess I'm really horny right now."

Freddie nods stiffly. Not at all less concerned.

"What is it Fred?" Roger prompts with a pout. Tugging on his best friends arm insistingly. "What are you thinking?"

"Uh... You might be in heat."

Roger narrows his eyes in a disapproving frown. They had a silent agreement not to mention his heats, or lack thereof, anymore. 

But Freddie would never _just_ say something like that. And Rogers initial irritation quickly deforms into fear.

His eyes widen once again. Concerned. 

"But... I don't- I've never had one. I don't know. I don't think I am capable of heats? Or handling them. I've never had any, Fred."

There's only one solution Freddie can think of. It's his solution to any crisis he or Roger ever have.

"We should call Brian and-"

"What?!" Roger squeaks out. Putting his weight on Freddie to prevent him from getting up from the couch or do as much as sit up. "No! He's an Alpha. He'll smell me and want to have sex with me and I won't say no because I think I might be really horny."

The last part turns into a shameful whisper. Freddie worries his bottom lip between his teeth at the unlikely pink flush on Rogers cheekbones.

Roger does make a good point. He shouldn't be around Alpha's during his first heat, even though Brian usually is the answer to all other enquiry's.

Freddie sighs. He tries thinks of a solution. 

They can't afford to take Roger to a heat clinic. He shouldn't find a dodgy hookup, like Freddie would do during his own heats. They don't have any Alpha friends they'd trust with this- or want to make their friendship awkward with. Like Brian. They could ask a Beta friend, they usually aren't as affected by scents or heat hormones, but they also don't know how to tend to an Omegas needs when they're under, and-

"Can't you do it?" Rogers quiet voice puts all of Freddie's thoughts to a stop.

"What?"

_Oh God_. Serious look at the young Omega immediately confirms that Roger is seriously far away already, with his blurry eyes and soft voice.

The Omega huddles impossibly closer against Freddie. Their lips brush when Roger speaks once more.

"Can't you look after me?"

"Me?" Freddie asks. Blinking down at Roger in confusion. "I'm an Omega."

"I trust you. And you won't get me pregnant."

Roger closes his eyes again when his lids grow heavy. Nuzzling deeper into Freddie's cozy sweater, until only his nose and and eyes are poking out.

"Besides, we're not even sure if I am in heat."

"Right." Freddie agrees. Pretending his heart isn't pounding with the pressure of having to assist Roger through his first heat. "It might be nothing."

"Might be nothing."

~~~

"Ah, oh..."

Freddie hadn't even noticed he'd fallen asleep. 

But when he slowly blinks his eyes open again, the tiny television is dark and the morning sun peeks through the single small window in their apartments living room.

That was not what had woken him up though.

Before him, still curled up in a ball against Freddie's chest, Roger is messily rocking his hips into his palm, which is shoved into his shorts.

He is moaning, loudly. Obnoxious and high without a sense of restraint in regards of their neighbors.

The sweet sugary scent that exudes off of him makes Freddie lean in and take a strong whiff. 

His arm tightens around Rogers waist. Making the other Omega whine loudly and fuck into his own hand faster. 

"N-no..."

Roger sounds tired and his speech is slurred. 

"What?" Freddie asks, sitting upright worriedly. 

"Not enough." Roger licks his dry lips, but it doesn't help. He's a mess. Dehydrated and all four of his limbs are trembling uncontrollably, his eyes are glassed over as they don't quite meet Freddie's when he glances up in the Omegas general direction. "Is not enough."

Freddie personally doesn't remember most of his own first heat.

He _does_ remember the excruciating pain and the inability to reach any sort of relief.

He wishes someone around him had known how to help, instead of his family, whom had locked him in his bedroom and only entered to bring him meals and cups of water.

No toys. No advice. No comfort. 

"Hey, hey Rog. Slow down."

Freddie tries to pull on Rogers arm to stop him from jerking off again, but Roger whines, shrugging him away to roll onto his other side and undisturbed rock himself into yet another unsatisfying orgasm. That only leaves him shaking and blissful for about 35 seconds.

Half a minute Freddie could use to get him in order.

Rogers limbs are numb and heavy in his short afterglow. Freddie manages to force Rogers hand out of his underwear.

"Oh dear..."

Roger must have been awake for a long while, if Freddie could believe the amount of cum on his friends' sore hand. 

Roger groans in pain as Freddie tries to twist the wrist. Getting some blood flow into the abused body part, after probably hours of tense jerking duty.

"Let's get you cleaned up, and what about a drink then? Hm?"

"Thirsty."

"I thought so."

"For cock."

Freddie chuckles, planting a gentle kiss to the brow of Rogers forehead, before climbing off the couch. "That's the next thing on the list, Dear."

He is as quick as he possibly can be after a shitty 4 hours of sleep. The kitchen is a mess, because neither of them bothered to clean any dishes this week. 

Freddie, as per usual ignores the mess on the counters and grabs two bottles of water and grapes from the fridge. On his way back to the couch, he makes a B-line for his special drawer. There he takes out his favorite toy, which he'll lend out for the day, and box of soft tissues. 

Freddie honestly believed he did that within a minute and for a second he believes he might even have been fast enough. 

But it wasn't. 

When he returns to the couch, he finds Roger with his hand in his pants again. Moaning into the couches pillows.

"Roger, Darling. That's not really working now, is it?"

Freddie tuts, once again removing Rogers hand from his soiled underwear. When Roger tries to protest against it, Freddie quickly unscrews the water bottle and presses it between Rogers parted lips.

The initial response is confusion. 

Rogers eyes widen, but then they slowly blink closed again at the sudden realization how incredibly thirsty he was.

"There it is." Freddie smiles, watching Roger eagerly gulp down the water, before getting to work himself.

He has two kinds of wipes. Dry and moist ones.

He uses the dry ones for Rogers hand. Getting all the sticky cum off, before using another clean one to wipe down Rogers forehead. 

"Hmm..." 

"I know. I know." Freddie murmurs absently while the cold tissue gets rid of the sweat on Rogers face. "It's nice isn't it?"

Roger blinks lazily. Almost looking directly at Freddie, which the Omega will take as a yes.

He continues to wipe Roger down until he is mostly clean, not sticky with sweat or cum anymore.

When Freddie unzips his sweater from Rogers chest, Roger protests. 

"Cold."

"I know you think you're cold, because you're seeking out body head and protection, but that's not actually true. And you're sweating too much."

It's like talking to the dust flakes in the air, but Freddie doesn't care Roger can't reply, too invested in emptying the water bottle, before making grabby hands for the other one on the coffee table.

"More."

"Of course, after your grapes."

Roger doesn't seem to be coherent enough to grasp those steps. He continues to reach for the water bottle, limbs slow and heavy, until Freddie pushes him back against the couch and feeds him a grape.

And then another.

"Is it good?" He presses gently, popping another one past Rogers lips.

The blond chews lazily, almost as if half asleep. 

"Yeah..."

"Good!" Freddie hands him the grapes instead and puts him in charge of feeding himself, while Freddie goes on to get rid of Rogers cum stained underwear. "You got this."

"Got this." Roger slurs sluggishly as he starts to pop the grapes into his mouth, one by one.

Freddie only has to scoot Rogers body forward past the edge of the couch to roll his underwear down his thighs, legs and onto the floor.

He is completely wet between his thighs. His cock is hard, but aggressively red from being overtouched.

Freddie knows that Roger won't be distracted by his thirst and hunger for much longer and will need to be sexually satisfied as soon as possible.

He wonders if this is always how Roger masturbates and if he doesn't know how Omegas gain true satisfaction.

"Hm... Fred?"

Roger tries to clench his legs shut, but Freddie is still busy wiping down his direct mess.

"Yes Rog?" 

Roger looks delirious, lips red and swollen- he's out of grapes and clutching the couches cushions desperately. 

"Help me." He whimpers. Eyes watery. "Don't know what to do." 

Freddie's face softens into an easy smile, opening his arms to invite Roger for a warm hug. Which the Omega takes with a heavy sigh. Legs wrapping around Freddie's waist as well for good meassure.

"You're okay. You're in good hands."

"I'm so tired."

"I know that, I know. Maybe if we can get you to cum really good you'll find enough ease to nap."

This perks Roger up. Arms around Freddie's neck tighten. 

"Cum? Wanna cum."

Freddie stops him when Roger reaches between his legs to wrap his fingers around his poor cock again, instead twisting him around to lay down on the couch. Facing the back

"You lay here and stop touching your dick, okay? You're going to do as I say."

"Freddie..."

"Do as I say Roger." Freddie keeps his voice low and steady. Not threatening like an Alpha, but firm like a loving Omega.

Stillz Roger recognizes a command when he hears it.

His arms shake with the effort not to reach between his legs. Yet he allows Freddie to spread his thighs further apart. Making him moan in anticipation and someone else's touch on his glowing skin.

"Now, Rog, take your hand and start fingering yourself instead."

For a long moment Roger doesn't move at all.

Freddie shifts closer from where he is leaning with his elbows the edge of the couch. Knees scraping the carpet.

He wraps his hand around Rogers wrist and guides it down between his legs.

"Here..." Freddie whispers into his ear. Rubbing Rogers middle finger between his ass cheeks, where his wetness is already slicking the way. "Touch yourself."

Roger makes confused little noise. Eyes closed and brow furrowed.

Freddie raises his eyebrow. Helping Roger actually press the finger into his hole. 

"Oh!" 

Victoriously, Freddie continues to press his finger in deeper. Slightly pulling back, before pulling it back in.

Rogers hole is already completely loose and wet with heat. Every thrust of his finger makes an obscene squelching noise, that slowly hardens Freddie between his own legs.

"That's better isn't it?"

"Better." Roger sighs. Face finally relaxing slightly as he continues to fuck himself. 

Sure enough, soon he is rocking back all the way to his knuckle. Hips twisting for more.

"'More? Freddie please?"

Freddie could point out it's Rogers own finger inside of him, not Freddie's. But he knows how much Omegas crave the approval in their most vulnerable state. 

"Yes, lets add another one. Hm?"

He nudges two more of Rogers fingers into his hole. Making the poor Omega keen and his thighs clench.

"That's good, you're doing so well." Freddie praises as he presses encouraging kisses to Rogers neck. 

"Let's go a little faster. Let's make it feel really good."

"Really good..." Roger babbles into the pillows. Face flushed pink as Freddie guides his wrist into fucking back into his hole a little faster. A little sharper.

And when the angle changes, Roger lets out a soft high pitched gasp. Keening loudly.

Freddie can tell by the curl of his toes he just came, but that doesn't stop him. He continues to push Rogers fingers in and out of his clenching hole.

"Look at you, doing so well during your first heat. I'm proud of you."

Roger thanks him with a incoherent mumble. Lips moving, but no actual words coming out.

"I know. It's overwhelming, but it feels good."

He makes sure Rogers fingers keep fucking him at the angle that makes him see stars. His legs not once stop trembling from his orgasm, as Freddie steadily keeps riding it to the next orgasm.

"Y-yes." Roger agrees, nodding feverishly as he shifts his hips to grind down on his fingers. "Good."

Freddie can't help but plant another sloppy kiss to Rogers cheek. This time keeping his lips there, until Rogers hollow gasps turn into full blown moans.

When his moans grow into mindless high pitched whines, Roger approaches yet another orgasm. Arms completely trembling from the exercise. His eyes are rolling behind their lids.

Freddie reaches behind himself to the coffee table and grabs his special toy.

It takes quite some strength to lift Rogers leg up into the air. Hooking it over the back of the couch.

The moaning Omega is still busy fingering himself through his orgasm to notice, when Freddie gently pulls his fingers out.

Just before Roger can start complaining, Freddie presses the head of his large toy at Rogers slick entrance.

"Shh.. shh. Rog, relax."

Roger clutches his hands into the pillows with a low whine. Trying to press down onto the unfamiliar object. 

"Take it easy, tiger." Freddie keeps Rogers hip still, while slowly pressing the toy in further. Using Rogers slick to ease the way. "Be good for me."

"I'm good." 

Rogers stomach muscles tense with the newfound pleasure. His thighs are trembling dangerously.

Freddie can practically taste the waves of arousal washing over him. He wishes he could touch himself too, but both his hands are occupied, trying to satisfy Roger into a nap.

The toy pushes in far enough for the thick end of it to also press against Rogers entrance.

Freddie first tries to get Roger used to the weight and thickness. The poor man whining and whimpering into his arm at the stimulation.

"You're doing so well, just hold on."

"More..." Roger slurs insistingly. 

More it is. Freddie leans in and presses a kiss below the ear, preparing Roger for what's to come. 

"If it's too much-"

"More."

"Alright." 

Freddie presses the wide end of the toy into Roger. Slowly, but surely filling him up as if he were taking an Alphas knot. 

His initial response is small.

His brow furrows and his body tenses at the unfamiliar intrusion.

But as soon as Freddie continues to press the faux knot into him, the more his body takes to his instincts and he happily clenches around the toy. Taking more and more in. 

"That's it. Almost there." Freddie whispers as he has the toy nearly fully pressed against Rogers prostate.

The fullness and sudden oxytocin rushing to bis brain.

Rogers eyes blissfully roll back into his head. His entire body goes limp on the couch as the knot fully settles into his hole. 

His lips are parted in utter bliss when Freddie watches him. His own wrist aching now.

"Well done." He praises, wiping Rogers forehead once more with a moist wipe. "I'm so proud of you. So good for me around that knot."

Rogers hand twitches against his chest as if wanting someone to hold onto.

Freddie smiles, reaching over Roger to grab a hold of his hand and kiss the back in reassurance of Rogers low moan. He cums around the knot as his body instinctively tries to milk it, not for the last time that day.

~~~

"Hey you."

"Me?" Rogers voice is a hoarse shadow of what it was before his heat.

But his eyes have cleared up, and his cock is no longer hard against his belly. Which it has been for the last 24 hours.

Freddie hovers over him on the couch. Smiling.

"Yes you, you seem more coherent."

"I think I am." Roger whispers, but he is too tired to lift his arm to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

Freddie watches him fondly. Fingers combing Rogers long messy hair away from his face.

He remembers from his own first heat and every heat afterwards, that his body had been utterly wrecked and his bones become lead from the endless hours of self pleasuring and exercise.

"Do I look like shit?" Roger asks, eyes only half open as he smiles dreamily. "I think I do... But I feel like I'm floating."

Freddie gently cradles Rogers face between his hands. As if holding a precious stone.

"You look good, don't worry."

Rogers face warms between his hands. Growing pink.

"Thank you, Fred." 

Before Freddie can brush his gratitude off with a polite smile, Roger cranes his neck up far enough to press their lips together.

Freddie's eyes widen. Roger pulls away a second later. Eyes twinkling as he cuddles back into the cushions of the couch with a content sigh. 

"I-" Freddie gasps. Eyes wide. 

Roger smiles dreamily. 

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it. Don’t forget to leave me a comment!!


End file.
